Aidan's New Girlfriend
by jc-1225
Summary: Sequal to Samara's Cousin years later. Aidan is now 15. RR !FINISHED!
1. Monica

"Yo Monica! What's up? I'm Aidan's messenger!"

"Ooh, messenger Lisa, I like the sound of that. Are you his girlfriend, too?" Monica asked.

"Me? No, I know he's cute and all, but he wants you. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that." Lisa covered her mouth and her 'black' cheeks turned red. (so in other words, she's 'black') I always use quotes for skin color because if I don't I feel racist

"He likes me, huh?" Monica smirked. "I just have to go over there and talk to him, now, don't I?" Monica walked toward Aidan, who was trying to hide his face in his locker.

"Uh, hi Monica."

"You like me, don't you?" Monica asked still smirking.

"Yes." Aidan coward down in fear.

"Well, you should have just told me! And What are you afraid I'm gonna slap you or something?" Monica paused for a second. "I like you, too." Then she walked away.

"Monica, wait!" She turned. "You wanna go to the dance?" Aidan asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Monica walked away again.

"That's a yes." Lisa came up from behind him. "Sorry it kinda slipped out."

"I'm glad it did." Aidan walked back to class.

At lunch, Monica sat next to Aidan and Tara and her boyfriend, Richard, sat across from them. "So, where's your sidekick today, Aidan?" Tara asked kindly.

"I don't care about her right now." Aidan still stared at Monica. She smiled.

"Hey, Aidan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tara asked.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Aidan asked his sister.

"Okay, remember how Sam was before when she was reffered to as—"

"Yeah, I remember!" Aidan said cutting her off.

"Okay, well, she's back! And you're the only one who can do something about it!" Tara was near tears.

"After school."

"Okay but you have to hurry!" Tara dried her eyes and they sat back down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked. "I know when something's wrong!"

"No, seriously, I'm fine," he lied.

"No, you're not!" Monica leaned close to his ear. "I'm psychic," she whispered. "I know these things."


	2. Samara's Jealousy

"So what we going to do about Sam?" Monica asked, her British accent really shining through.

"I don't know, I guess I will have to talk to her."

"But what if she kills you?" Monica asked.

"Then, uh," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you." Aidan took off running. "Sam! Samara!" She climbed out of the well. "Uh, please don't kill me. I just want to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk."

"Sam, what happened? Why'd you change? You were perfect the way that you were." Aidan spoke kindly.

"If I talk, I want to talk to my cousin," she paused. "Alone!"

"I'll go get her then." Aidan ran again.

"Oh, Aidan, you're alright!" Monica exclaimed.

"Yeah, where's Tara?" Aidan asked, quickly kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Uh, I think she went over there." Monica pointed toward the school.

When Tara arrived at the well, "Sam, come out here and talk." Samara climbed. "Why are you killing again?"

"Why don't you asked Aidan and his new _girlfriend_?"

"So you're jealous?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm jealous!" she chuckled. "But if you tell Aidan he'll try and talk to me again. I'm just lucky I'm human! Otherwise I'd still be eight! And I'm, lucky they didn't actually adopt me cause then we'd be related! But still! It's not like he likes me anyway! Or that he ever will for that matter!"

"You don't know that!" Tara reassured her.

"Even if I were to stop it wouldn't get his attention!"

"Well, you have it now don't you?" Tara reminded. "So, how we gonna do this? We can't tell him! I guess we'll just have to get Monica to break up with him."

"How we gonna do that?" Sam asked.

"We gotta get her to fall for someone else. But who? Billy! I know he likes her, but he's ugly. We'll just have to change his look." Tara left.

"So did you get her to stop?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah." She picked up her bag and didn't say another word. She smiled to herself as she walked home.


	3. The Fight

Monica slapped him across the face. "You stupid idiot! What did you do that for?"

"She's my friend," Aidan explained without raising his voice.

"Your friend? She tried to kill you!"

"Yeah, well, people change, Monica!" Aidan yelled back.

"Yeah? Well, you can't even tell the difference between your eyebrows and your forehead!" She stormed off and push Sam back to the ground as she left.

Tara walked up to Aidan and pulled Samara up off the ground. "What happened there?"

"Oh, Sam was walking this way and she tripped, so, I helped her up and she hugged me. Then Monica started yelling only because I hugged her back." Aidan smiled at Sam.

"Oh, that's odd. Whatever." Tara shook it off. "I think you may have lost your girlfriend though."

"It's alright I'll find another one." Aidan walked away.

"Looks like we won't be needing Billy after all," Tara told Samara.


	4. Sam's Letter

_Dear Aidan,_

_I know that I've been mean to you and it was all because I was jealous of Monica, only because she had you and I didn't. Yes, I like you, but it's not because of your popularity. It's because I've known you for a while and I've come to love your good heart and personality. At one time, all I wanted to be you, but now, all I want is to be with you. I know you're probably gonna reject me but at least I tried._

_Love,_

Sam Morgan

Aidan: That's why she was jealous? But why me? I mean, Monica isn't much competition! And I like Sam, not to be confused with Samara. –walks to the well- Hey Sam, I got your letter.

Sam: Really? –she was behind him-

Aidan: Oh my gosh! I almost fell in the well, don't scare me like that.

Sam: Sorry. So what do you think about it, the letter? –walks closer to Aidan-

Aidan: -walk closer as well- I dunno, you tell me. –kisses Sam's right cheek and walks away-

Sam: Aidan!

Aidan: Yes?

Sam: I love you!

Aidan: -smiles and walks away-


	5. Water

Lisa: Dude, what's up with Monica today?

Aidan: What do you mean, she's been like that?

Lisa: Not since that last time I saw her.

Aidan: Well, you were gone for two days, what do you expect?

Tara: -walks up to Aidan, she had a hand mark on her face- _Your _girlfriend slapped me in the face!

Lisa: Ooh, I'm gonna have a talk with that Monica.

Tara and Aidan: Monica?

Lisa: Oh, Aidan, not again.

Aidan: This one's different. I'll take you to meet her after school.

Everyone Around Them: -scream and run away-

Samara: -soaking wet in her white dress, walks toward Tara-

Aidan: Oh my gosh, Sam! You're all wet! What happened?

Sam: -points at Tara-

Aidan: Tara, what'd you do?

Tara: I didn't do anything, I swear!

Aidan: You're lying. I can see it on your face.

Tara: Okay, so I sprayed her with the hose, so what, no big deal. So then she slaps me.

Aidan: You deserve it. Come on, Sam, I'll take you home, and you can dry off. Tara, you're walking alone today. I'm not coming back.

**Half an Hour Later**

Rachel: Why aren't you at school? And why is she in my house?

Aidan: Tara sprayed her with the hose and she came and found me at school.

Rachel: Okay, you guys want anything? Sam, would you like some soup?

Sam: Yes, please.

Rachel: Aidan?

Aidan: Sure. Thanks, Rachel.

Sam: Thank you.

Rachel: -smiled-

**A Few Hours Later**

Tara: -walked in the door-

Rachel: I'm locking up the hose.

Tara: Why?

Aidan: She knows.

Tara: -glared at Aidan and walked upstairs-

Aidan: Well, now you won't get wet anymore. –he smiled and kissed her on the cheek-


	6. The Quest

Rachel slept in the hallway that night, food had gone missing each night for the past week. From nowhere she heard a crash. It sounded like it was coming from her room. She rushed in and saw a dark figure hovering over her bed. She turned on the light. There was no one there. She turned it back off and saw the shadow again. Rachel got scared. "Oh, Lord, please help me get through this night." The shadow disappeared. She woke up Aidan and Tara.

"Oh, it's probably just Sam or Melvin," Aidan reassured her.

"It was not your girlfriend and it was not the cat. It was a shadow, and it…it…vanished…..with nothing, nothing left behind, nothing, just…nothing. I, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Go back to sleep and if you hear anything again, we'll check it out together." Tara pushed Rachel back toward the hallway. Rachel fell back asleep but this time, there was no crash. A shadow of a girl, moving, moving so fast it was only a blur that could be seen, came to Rachel, knife in hand.

"You'd best not scream, if you do, it will be the end." The girl stood there, staring into Rachel with her cold, cold eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want," she paused as she leaned in closer to Rachel, "your boy."

"What do you want with Aidan?"

"Just tell him," she paused again, "that Helenia would like to see him, he knows where to find me." Then she disappeared.

Rachel ran to Aidan's room. "Aidan! The shadow, it was a girl, she told me her name's Helenia. And, and she says you know where to find her."

He grabbed his coat and kissed his mother and sister good-bye and set off to find Helenia. Soon he ended up in a dark forest. "Helenia! You wanted me?"

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you've come." Helenia appeared behind him. "Your girl," Sam appeared in a chair all tied up.

"Sam!"

"Sam? Is that her name? Well she will die if you don't do what I ask, she said, her accent shining through very darkly. "You are to kill the most treacherous beast in the whole forest, the nine-tailed turkalamy."

"What the heck is a turkalamy?"

"It looks like a giant turkey with an extremely long neck, sharp teeth, and what looks like a cat-of-nine-tailsbut there's less pain, way less pain. Now go! Before I change my mind and give you something a little harder to find." Helenia laughed her evil laugh, which Aidan knew all too well.


	7. Helenia's Revenge

Helenia took the rags off from around Sam's head. "I think, while your boyfriend's off killing a turkey, I will kill you anyway. Any last words?"

"For one thing," Sam announced. "You may know the sweet, innocent, little Sam, but you don't know Samara Morgan." She stands, breaking the chains that held her to the chair.

"Samara Morgan? That's my hero!"

"Well, you just kidnapped your hero, buddy!" She stares coldly, lightening strikes. Samara walks closer to Helenia, her hands clasped around her own neck. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, you'll do the job for me." Helenia's hands tighten against her free will. "Never mess with me or my boyfriend!" Helenia falls to the ground, dead. Sam chuckles slightly, "My work here is done. Aidan! Take me home." She smiles as Aidan lifts her off her feet. "Say hello to Rachel for me. "So, wait, how did you know Helenia?"

"Well, she used to be my best friend. But she was so gothic and plotting I had to let her go. She tried to drag me to the dark side. And I guess now she wanted revenge."

"And to think, she was trying to live up to me. I'm flattered." Sam giggled.


End file.
